It's not like I love her
by Konoe3
Summary: Kidd is invited in Death Room because of Chrona..


I made this few months ago when I finished watching Soul Eater. I think Kid and Chrona would make wonderful this is for everyone who shares that opinion with me :-D

* * *

Kid wondered what his father wants when he called him to the Death knocked on the door and was invited in.''Ahh,Kid-kun,what brings you here?'' asked Shinigami-sama curiosly. Younger Shinigami stared at his father ''You called me father,remember?''Shinigami-sama seemed to hardly remember,but then finally said ''Oh,yes,I called son,I didn't remember. Well,you're here because of your little friend is something I need to tell you.''Kid was surprised. Usualy,father would call Maka if there's something about all,she was her best friend.''What is it?'' asked young meister. Shinigami-sama took a deep breath and started.''I recevied a message from Witch Council. They want to investigate Chrona because of Medusa suspicious activities,maybe they will put her in prison for a while or something like that.'' Kid didn't know what to say. Why is father saying this to him? Yes,he was friend of Chrona like everybody else,but therewas nothing special about it. ''Father,why are you saying this to me?There's nothing I can do anyway.''Now it was Shinigami-sama who looked surprised. ''Eh,Kid-kun,I thought that Chrona is your girlfriend after all. If there's someone who should support her it's surely you. !''

Kid widened his eyes and blushed. ''Gir-girlfriend?Chrona?Me?...why do you think that?''he asked -sama made a face 'what i don't understand' and answered ''Well..you two are spending lot of time together,you both seem happy when you're with each other,you talk about her a lot...I think it's ,everybody thinks 's it.''Kid was shocked again.''Father,it's not that I'm happy because of her or because I can talk to her and see her every day...''then young teen suddenly stopped.''It's not like I love her.'' said boy -sama seemed disapointed.''Well,If it's like that,you can I would be happy if you had a need to be more like other teens ,now,you can go.''Kid nodded and left.  
When he was going back to class,he thought about what his father told him....you two are spending lot of time together, you both seem happy when you're with each other… it's obvious…. everybody thinks that..No,that was ridiculous,said Kid to himself. He just liked spending time with all of his friends,so with Chrona too. Yes,he talked about her a lot, because every day he learned something new about her. He was sure he was the only one who knew that Chrona didn't like fog,the only one who knew that she likes rain, that she loves smell of flowers, that she's enjoying every sunbeam. He stopped. How does he know that? How that he knew her so well? _Calm down boy, it's just because she is your friend. You like her like a friend. The reason why are you like being with her,looking at her,speaking about her is because she is your dear friend. Kid said to himself. Just a dear dear friend._

''Kid?Kid?''almost shouted Liz during stopped with his inner monolog and looked up to weapon.''Kid ,why are you so quiet today?You didn't said even a word since you came back from happened? Is there a new mission?'' asked blond weapon curiously. ''Erm…eh…no,no mission. It was nothing.I was just 's all.''Then someone interupted their conversation.''What were you thinking about,Kid-kun? asked pink-haired girl. Kid blushed. He can't tell her that he was thinking about he was trying to convince himself that he doesn't love her. Young shinigami looked at Chrona, at those beautiful eyes, at nice pink hair, at gorgeous shy smile she gave him._Just a friend,just a is just a friend to me._It wasn't helping at all. He felt how his face turned red and couldn't say even a word to her. Finally he stammered ''Well,you know, lunch,evening and stuff'' he tried smile,but failed. Chrona smiled at him and continued. '' S-so,you do have any plans tonight? I-I was wondering if you could help me with my homework.I don't get this stuff at all and since,since you're so smart…'' Kid blushed._She thinks he's smart. Stop it boy,she is JUST A FRIEND_. ''Sure I'll help you, said tonigt?At..seven?'' he said finally.''Seven sounds a lot 're a real friend.''she gave him another shy smile and continued to eat her lunch._ You're a real I want to be more that that…STOP IT!_!But he surely wanted to be more than a friend to ….Kid didn't realized that he was staring at Chrona all the time he was speaking to himself in his head.''Kid,when you'll be at earth again,call me,I need to speak to you.'' said Liz.''Wh-what?Do you need something?'' he asked quickly as light blush spread across his face. Liz smiled. ''I was just wondering,will you eat that or I can give it to Patty?It's obvious she wants does Black*Star.''….it's obvious…You love her,admit it ….I don't….yes,you do..''YAHAAA,KID,BUDDY,CAN I EAT YOUR LUNCH?I CAN?THANKS A LOT!''shouted Black*Star and swalloved Kid's lunch at punched Black*Star and they started to fight and shout. But Kid didn't care,he took his bag and was ready to leave. ''Kid,where are you going all of sudden? asked Liz curiously.''I….I just have something to you guys.'' answered Kid and left.

When he came home, he immediately went to his room. He lay down on his is just a friend._She sees me as a don't know it,don't you?It can be different,she can feel the same way as way?She can love you.I don't love I did,I had to you know it.I don't love her_…..with this thoughts Kid fell asleep. First thing what he heard was Liz.''Kid,you're still here?I thought you already left to Chrona' can't make your girlfriend quickly,get up and run there.''….everybody thinks that….''She's not my girlfriend'' mummbled Kid and left.

It was half past seven. He was he finally came to Chrona's room in Shibusen,It was already quarter to knocked on the door,then again,but there was no opened the door and found empty room_.Dammit,she's not she can be?....ROOF!_Young shinigami run to roof and found that was nice also found a pink-haired girl here.''Chrona,I'm so sorry,I'm late….I was…''he was sudenly stopped by her hand.''I get it,Kid-kun.I'm glad you finally 's really beatiful sunset today..''she said quietly.''So you are.'' mummbled widened her eyes and then started to cry.  
''Ehm,sorry,Ch-chrona,I didn't want to…make you cry.'' Kid was made her 's Chrona smiled at him and whispered.''I'm sorry Kid-kun,it's stupid…b-but you're the first one who…who ever t-told me I am ..bea….you know.'' Kid smiled at was all ok.'''re the most beatiful thing I have ever seen.'' …You need to do it know…it's a perfect chance….Kid made a move and pressed his lips on hers. He felt how she was surprised,but then she kissed him back…_.you love her….Yes,I do…I love her so much….._

When they finally broke the kiss,he looked at her and said….''I love you,Chrona.I'm totaly sure about it.''…..Chrona smiled at him.''I love you too,Kid-kun.''Kid was glad that Ragnarok didn't show up all the time,but then Ragnarok…showed up.''Heya, I live with Chrona,I have to to stand you…but,I still don't like you.!Chrona,he just wants to get in your pa-''Chrona punched gave her a hug,and some time after,he decided…._maybe you were decided all the time…yes,maybe…_  
''Chrona,I'm sorry,I must go now,but wait here for me,I'll be right back.''Kid smiled and he heard how Ragnarok said ''He surely went to clean his must be bad ki---''Chrona punched Ragnarok again.''I'll wait for you'' she whispered.

Shinigami-sama was surprised when his son entered Death Room at this late.''What's up,Kid?It's lovely to see you'' asked the reaper stand up before his father.''Father,I changed my mind.I love Chrona I would do everything for her.I want to help her even If it means kick asses of these can I do?'' Shinigami-sama smiled.''Soo…Kiddy,it 's no trouble about Chrona-chan at all.I just wanted you to admit what we others knew it worked.I'm so proud of you!'' Kid stared at his father for a while…._what the hell did he think?_....''Thank you,father'' said simply Kid and went back to Chrona.


End file.
